Epic Mickey 3: Return of the Phantom Blot
by MGN3220
Summary: Years after the events of Epic Mickey 2, Three mischievous petes, mess with the Mad Doctor's stuff, and brings back the Phantom Blot to Take over WasteLand. Rating: E10
1. Introduction

**Epic Mickey 3: Return of the Phantom Blot**

 **Introduction:**

 **Yen Sid-** Long ago, a brave and mysterious mouse discovered a world made for forgotten toons. The mouse faced many challenges such as an monster made of ink and thinner, and a robotic mad doctor, but even with the most difficult task there was nothing Mickey couldn't handle, with the help of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. Years have passed since Mickey and Oswald's Last Adventure. But a new adventure was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1- Three Petes and a Gremlin

**Chapter 1- Three Petes and a Gremlin**

"Hehehe", said Pete Pan,they were infront of the Mad Doctor's lair. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!" howled gremlin Prescott who was held hostage by the petes. "Shut up will ya?"said Big Bad Pete

as the walked up to one of the mad doctor's machines. Pete Pan spoke."Now Prescott, we can do this the easy way-" Small Pete walked up with a bucket full of thinner."Or we can do this the hard way" he finished. "I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR YOU LOW LIFE PETES!" Prescott yelled."Fine than" said Big Bad Pete,"Small Pete, give me that bucket of thinner." Once he got a hold of it, he slowly lowered Prescott into the the bucket of thinner. "Goodbye Prescott" called out one of the Petes."GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY OKAY I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! DONT HURT ME!" Yelled Prescott. " hehe that's what I thought." Cackled Big Bad Pete. "We want you to fix that." The Pete pointed at the machine that turned the Mad Doctor in to an animatronic."Okay..." said Prescott as he slowly went to the machine. It took about two minutes for it to be fixed. The three Petes walked up to the machine." Don't move." Said small Pete. "O-Okay" said a shaking Prescott who was too scared to move. As the Petes moved into the machine, a flash of light went over the lair. As they walked Small Pete asked "Did it work?". Big Bad Pete pulled up his glove to only see...robot hands. The Petes have turned animatronic. "Can I go now?" Asked Prescott. "Oh your not going anywhere..." Pete Pan replied. He pushed Prescott to the ground and Small Pete lifted the bucket of thinner. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Yelled Prescott "Oh poor naive Prescott-" replied Big Bad Pete "we cannot have you telling toons about our plans, and to prevent that, me must end it..." "WAIT NO SOMEONE HELPPPP!" Howled Prescott. "SPLASH!" In an instant, the Petes were gone, and Prescott was nothing but a goopy puddle.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2: The Blot is Back

**Chapter 2: The Blot is Back**

\- [ ] The Petes jumped out of another projector leading to Mickey Junk Mountain . "Do it " called out Small Pete. Big Bad Pete came out with buckets of paint and thinner, he walked in front of the two other Petes and stood in front of the pool of thinner. He mixed the buckets of paint and thinner, and buckets became a purplish color. He looked back at his fellow Petes before doing the most evil thing he has ever done. He poured the purple goop into the pool of thinner. The ground began to shake. The Pool of purple thinner began to rise as the Petes slowly backed up. All the thinner in Mickey Junk Mountain raised into a giant bloby body and formed 2 Big glowing eyes. The Blot was Back. It got a sinister look on his face and rushed towards the Petes only to go through them to its surprise. "LISTEN YOU ANIMAL!" Yelled Big Bad Pete "You for now on will serve us and you will take this character d and suck all the color out of Wasteland!" The Picture showed Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. With that sinister look on its face, the Blot flew into the air heading to Mean Street. "Oh and one more thing" said B.B.P(Big Bad Pete). "Meet us at dark beauty's castle when your done." With that, the Blot flew off and the Petes let out a large cackle.

 **-Mean Street-**

It seemed like a normal day in Mean Street, toons were walking on the streets, Horace has been doing his investigations, and Oswald had just took Ortensia out for Ice cream, and then...it all went downhill. The Blot showed up infront of the The Statue in the middle of the street, scaring toons and taking the color out of the area. Oswald saw the sight and was shocked. How did it come back? Who have done this? These are two of the thoughts that were running through his head. With out thinking, he pulled out his remote and zapped the Blot. It felt nothing but a slight shock and turned around. A Distorted smile went across his face and flew towards Oswald. Oswald Screamed as he was picked up by the Blot. The Blot had flew away, all the color was gone, and only a distant cry could be heard as the Blot flew off. "HAALLPPP!" Yelled Oswald.

 **Chapter 2: PT2- A Brave Mouse returns to Wasteland**

Mickey silently sat on his chair as he read a book in his living room. All was silent until loud static came from the TV. Mickey got up from his chair and walked towards his TV and a distant voice could be heard from it. "Mickey? Are you there?" Said the TV. The image of Static started to resemble Gus. "Gus!" Mickey said happily "long time no see pal! What's going on?" "Mickey, Wasteland is in danger once again, and even worst, Oswald has been Kidnapped!" Replied Gus. "Oh Really! I'll be right there!" Mickey said while running to his bedroom. Once he was in, he looked at his magic mirror before jumping in and entering Yen Sid's Workshop. Mickey had found the brush with a note stuck with it.

The note read- Dear Mickey Mouse, You have done some much for Wasteland and saved it twice with the power of the brush. It makes sense that you should take the brush, you deserve it, take care of the brush for me. Signed Yen Sid

After reading it, Mickey put the note in his pocket and grabbed the brush. Mickey looked over Wasteland and noticed something was different, its color was gone. And with that, Mickey jumped into Wasteland, unaware of what lied ahead.

 **To be continued**


End file.
